


Whumptober Day 1- Sanders Sides

by EdgyCatSkull



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Chains, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Restraints, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCatSkull/pseuds/EdgyCatSkull
Summary: Oh boy. Whumptober. I'm terrible at doing these, but I want to stat writing again. Unsympathetic Patton, and Sympathetic Janus. Remus is mentioned. If you don't like Unsympthathetic Patton, DNI.(Also Justin, if you're reading this, stop while you're ahead)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober Day 1- Sanders Sides

Janus opened his eyes. Well, he tried anyway. It took him an agonizingly long amount of time to crack them open, seeing as they were so much heavier than he remembered.

He finally did, and a pain registered. His shoulders and wrists were in so much pain. He looked up to see himself suspended from the ceiling by shackles on his wrists. He couldn’t quite touch the floor without going completely slack, but that made his shoulders hurt so much more.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” A voice broke through the dull throb in his head and the struggle to catch his bearings, “Sorry to leave you hanging!” It laughed at its own cruel joke. Janus looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The voice only laughed. Janus felt his blood run cold. He knew that laugh.

Oh no.

“Don’t try and escape the chains, Deceit.” Patton said, a sickeningly sweet tone to his voice, “It won’t matter soon, anyway.” Janus froze, and he shuddered. 

“R-Remus will find me!” he said, “I-I’ll get out of here within a day!”

Patton laughed. To anyone else it would be a sweet sound. A childish giggle. But to Janus, and the other ‘dark sides’, it was one of the scariest sounds you could hear.

“You, oh my goodness,” Patton tried to catch his breath from giggling so much, “You really think he cares about you?” He asked, wiping a tear off his porcelain skin. He seemed to revel in the terror that washed over Janus. 

“H-he…” Janus tried, “He does—”

“He’s too busy with his little crush on Logan.” He said, grimacing at the word ‘crush’ as if it were a slur. Janus felt a new kind of fear wash over him. How did he know?

“Leave Remus out of this!” he cried, praying that the boy would be left alone, “This is between you and me, Patton. Not him!”

Patton glared. His smiling façade was gone now. He took a step forward. Then another. Janus pulled at the restraints, his wrists screaming from the effort. Patton stood, his face mere inches from Janus. He shuddered at the hot breath breathed into his face.

“It’s between my kind and yours.” He said, nothing warm remaining in his voice, “Remus is every bit as guilty as you.”

Janus, despite the fear bubbling underneath the surface, now felt something new. Anger. 

“Why the fuck is Roman some angel, but Remus is bad?!” he shouted, surprising Patton, “It’s your fault they’re even like this!”

Patton stared for a long and calculated moment. He seemed unsure how to respond, until that stupid grin broke out over his face.

“It’s not my fault you got sick of your half so quickly.” He giggled at Janus’s disgusted reaction to the words, “But we both know it was for the best we split them.”

“You split them!!!” he cried, “I had nothing to do with it!”

Patton giggled again, and Janus watched in horror as he walked over to the wall of this manufactured room. A lever materialized on it, and Janus tensed up. He didn’t know what kind of pain would be administered, but he really didn’t want to know. 

The switch was pulled, and nothing happened. Just as Janus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, the air got thinner. Colder. His skin shuddered, and he knew his human half wouldn’t keep up with the sudden change. He cried out, feeling the agony on his snake half.

“Poor little serpent,” Patton mocked as he slinked towards the door, “So cold, and with nobody to keep him warm.”

“P-Patton… P-p-please…” He forced out of his voice box, already feeling strangled as his limbs stopped pulling at the restraints. His wrists were upset at the sudden pressure of him giving in and hanging limp, but it was a dull hurt. Nothing would hurt more than the cold.

Patton giggled, stepping to the other side of the door. “I’ll tell Remus you said ‘hi’!” he said, as he slips the door closed. Janus watches with his eyes growing ever glassier as the door fades away. It’s his prison, and he will not be leaving. He won’t die, but he sure as hell will wish he could.


End file.
